


A Hungover Morning

by NineClouds99



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineClouds99/pseuds/NineClouds99
Summary: 对白是英文的，其余是中文的。PWP预警，渣文笔预警。





	A Hungover Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sir Humphrey will never be admitted that he was drunk as a lord.

Humphrey从稍显狭窄而生硬的床上醒来，头疼欲裂，昨夜发生了什么，一点儿都想不起来了，迷迷瞪瞪之间下意识看了看四周——这是在哪呢？房间的小碎花墙纸品味差了点儿，复合板的地板到底不如橡木的……又看了看自己的身体，他极少有裸睡的时候，缺乏日晒的白皙皮肤，和着早上的日光瞧，右边的乳头已经青紫，左边的被咬破了一道小口子，再看向手腕，白皙的腕子上显出浅浅的粉红的如手链一般的勒痕……昨晚到底发生了什么？！

又揉了揉太阳穴，还是想不起来，一眼瞥见床头柜上的小便条：“I need to rush to party headquarters, you’d better get more sleep. Love Jim” 他心里褒贬，这一笔鬼画符的字吖，可见小时候上文法学校就没好好练。一瞬间，突然反应过来，LOVE JIM？！这是！？！这是他的公寓！！！再一看床头柜上的小闹钟，已经是早上九点，一直木着的脑子忽然转了起来，今天早上的日程，大臣们都要去开党会，所以所有常务秘书要在九点半开例行周会。他一瞬间从床上弹了起来，昨晚应邀陪大臣参加苏联大使馆的晚宴穿的晚礼服皱皱巴巴的摊在地上，根本不堪再用。DAA一部次长，总不好光着去开会，只得勉为其难的从他家大臣的衣柜里面找了一套换上，虽然有点儿大，但约莫只能将就着撑过今日了。

叫了的士后直奔内阁办公室，他已经没有时间可以浪费了，抬手一看表，已经十点了，他在会议室门口犹疑着要不要进去，这时候正巧遇到Jumbo推门出来，他立马拉着Jumbo到一旁，“Is there any possibility that Arnold has noticed my absence?”Jumbo哈哈一笑，眉毛一抖，“Sir Arnold did work for MI6 and he is the head of government security, as you know.”  
“oh, Jumbo, what do you advice that I should do?”  
“Sneak in quickly and say nothing. By the way, you left early for yesterday’s dinner, where have you been, humpy?”  
Humphrey的手搭在门上，“Let’s catch up for lunch together later, I need to sneak in now.”

众目睽睽之下迟到了半个多小时，他低着头坐下，都能感受到Arnold冷峻的目光。一边盯着笔记本一边回想，昨晚究竟发生了什么，Hacker的衬衣料子不间断摩擦着他的乳头，他隐隐能感觉到左边火辣辣的隐隐作痛，坐下来才感受到，除了乳头，似乎臀部也被打肿了，右臀特别疼。

……  
今天的党代会，Jim基本没听进去一个字，满脑袋都是昨晚，他家牙尖嘴利的常务次长，本来是陪外交部参加苏联酒会，但是那个苏联大使明显是过于喜欢他了，找了四五个人左一杯右一盏的给他倒伏特加，他在宴会休息间门口见到他的时候，Humpy的脸浮起一层绯色，眸光迷离，水光潋滟的看着他，“oh, it was you, minister.” 说着就把手搭在了自己的腰上，虽然平日里Humpy总是给自己泼冷水使绊子，但是，Jim不得不承认，从认识第一日开始，他们彼此都有那么几分好感，还有那若有似无的情愫。

他的政坛偶像说过，courage is rightly esteemed the first of human qualities.  
于是，他借势顺着他的手也搂紧了Humphrey的腰，反正这是外交部主理的事情，让Martin忙活去，他先溜了。从车上把他扛回自己公寓的时候，他暗暗想，看着瘦，喝醉了一点儿不轻吖，反手关上门，把他推在门板上吻起来，唇齿相交，他身上古龙水的香味撩拨着他的心弦，他一手托着他的腰，另一只手悄悄摸上他微翘的臀部揉捏了起来，也许是力道用的正好，他能隐约听见对方喉咙里隐隐想发出的声音。吻毕，他正想缓一口气的时候，就听他用那低沉如蓝丝绒的声音说，“Don’t stop, Jim.”

只这么一声，他便越战越勇，到了房间才想到他曾经幻想过的，把Humpy关进小黑屋的事儿，脱了他的衣服后，看着软瘫在床上的他，他不禁想起了小时候自家养过的猫，虽然爪子锋利，但睡着之后，就是这样柔软好抱。生怕他不够醉，Jim又给已经被伏特加灌晕的Humpy喂进去一大杯苏格兰威士忌——万一他半路苏醒，又变身回那个气势如虹的常务次长就不好了。

紧紧的搂过他，轻轻的用手指揉搓他的后穴，梦里的事情竟然成真了，他也没有反抗，脸上现出满足而舒服的笑容，随着他扩张的手法，怀里的人儿开始轻轻啃咬自己的乳头，哦，他不但牙尖嘴利，舌头也是不一般的灵活，丝丝酥麻…再也忍不住的他搂住他光滑的后背，早已硬起来的勃起挺进他的软肉，他浑身微微一抖，裹夹之紧，让他忍不住挺进与之交锋的更深入，啊，真他娘的舒服。

……  
“So, Humphrey, what is the policy decision that we are going to guide about immigration in your department?”  
“em, Arnold, the policy decision, well, you know, policy decision is quite important, that is to say, in a whole overview perspective, em, that is to say from a total judgmental direction, em, that is…”  
“Well, Humphrey, you should consider being the MINISTER yourself.”  
他脑子还处于一片空白，突然被问起这个问题，的确是不知道怎么回，只能敷衍过去，Arnold最后补的这句，当着一屋子同侪，简直是打脸。

……  
新来的党鞭太能说了，一个小时才说了一个开头。  
Jim又开始走神，他想起昨晚第二次，他如有神助的用领带反剪了Humpy的双手，他被捆上之后微微弓起背，臀部呈现出更诱人的弧线，他想起曾经被他教训的那些时候，忍不住在他翘起的臀部上狠狠的抽了几下，令人吃惊的是，对方很吃这一套，他每打一下，对方眉宇间显出微微的褶皱但嘴上的呻吟声确体现出百转千回后的舒适。

想着想着，他不由换了个坐姿，让人看出自己在党派会上硬起来实在是有些难堪了。

……  
好不容易硬着头皮撑过了早会，正好Frank去找Arnold聊财政预算的细节，他飞也似的拉着Jumbo夺门而出。  
到了餐厅后，灌了一杯水，一杯咖啡，沉吟半晌，忍不住开口，”So, tell me Jumbo, as we have known each other since school mates…”  
“Yes humpy, what do you want to know?”  
“Could you elaborate a bit more in what happen in last night’s dinner party?”  
“well, you mean, after the party?”  
他有些害臊，一股不宜被察觉的绯红又悄然飞上脸，”yes, after the party.”  
“Well, my minister’s driver said your minister got you completely house-trained.”  
“You minister’s driver?”  
“Yes, mistress!”


End file.
